Beautiful Disaster
by Soapy Illusion
Summary: Life gets complicated for the 14 year old school girl, sakura haruno. Gaara likes her but subaku no gaara IS NOT a romantic type. With the trouble of her rival and friends. ino yamanaka is there to make sakura and friends lives miserable.R&R!Chapter 8s up
1. the lonely gaara

A Beautiful Disaster

I do not own Gaara or Sakura or the Naruto series because they belong to Kishimoto-sama. One of my most reviewed one-shot! This is a Naruto fanfic, the pairing being Haruno Sakura and Sabaku no Gaara (Or Gaara of the Desert if you haven't read so far in the manga). I really like this pairing. Don't you just hate seeing people pair Sakura up with Sasuke most of the time? I prefer her to be with Naruto or Gaara (Though I still like SasuxSaku!). Anyway, here's the fic! Hope you enjoy!

Oh and I don't own Naruto and its related characters because they were made by Masashi Kishimoto!!

………………………………………………………………….

Everyone in Konoha was at the big party that was thrown by Tsunade. The party was celebrating the return of the ninja, who rescued Sasuke from Orochimaru. Everyone was there, except for Subaku no Gaara...

Gaara was standing on the bridge looking out into space. He never had a party or been to one. So he didn't care for them. Then he heard what sounded like a voice.

"Gaara-kun!" He turned his head, his face emotionless. It was that pink-haired girl from Naruto's team--Haruno Sakura. The rosette haired kunoichi ran towards the redhead. She stopped and rested her hands on her knees, panting.

"What..-pant-...are..-gasp-..you doing here?" She asked him. Gaara looked at her before looking off into space again.

"...Nothing." He answered.

"Oh." Sakura stood a foot away from Gaara. She knew what the boy was capable of but she thought he seemed a bit...lonely. Considering he was always feared by everyone, including his own family. "Why aren't you at the party?"

He didn't turn his head to look at her. "Because."

"Because what?"

"...Just because."

Sakura blinked. "Just because? You're a hero, you should be there so people could congratulate for bringing back Sasuke." She told him cheerfully. She didn't notice that she hadn't put the usual "-Kun" at the end of Sasuke's name. "I am...no hero. It was Naruto that brought him back, not me." Gaara closed his eyes. "Besides, no one would like to be around a monster like me..."

Sakura's heart weeped a bit for Gaara. She had heard about his life. How he was possessed with a demon by his own father just to be a weapon; how he grew up with no friends and how assassins attacked him. How he was never loved...only hated and feared. He wasn't like Naruto. Naruto stayed cheerful through all the pain of growing up with Kyubi inside, but Gaara...he was different...

"Hey." Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that Gaara had actually spoken to her. "Why aren't _you_ at the party with the Uchiha and Naruto?"

Sakura looked down at her feet in embarrassments. She didn't really know why she wasn't at the party. Sasuke was there and she loved him...didn't she? But...him leaving really tore her apart. She spent many days locked up in her room crying over Sasuke until her Inner Sakura told her to pull her act together.

**_"Forget that Uchiha bastard! What you need to do is get stronger so when you see him next time, you can show him you are not weak and that you do not need him!"  
_**  
Her words were true (Though she could take back the bastard part...) she did get stronger, and she did prove that she didn't need to be protected all the time. But a part of her still loved Sasuke. So why didn't she want to see him again?

"I...was looking for you." Sakura lied.

"You're lying." Gaara said, facing back to find that the sun was setting.

Sakura looked at the boy and then at the sunset. "Wow...that's a beautiful sunset." She looked at Gaara and said, "Are you coming, or not?"

"No." Sakura frowned at the boy. He was just as anti-social as Sasuke. Maybe more!

"Fine." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "But I'm not leaving unless you come with me to the party."

"I don't care."

Sakura sighed. Yup, he's just as cold as Sasuke. A smile appeared on her face as a funny thought came into mind. She started to laugh and Gaara looked at the girl as though she were insane.

"What's wrong now? Why are you laughing?" He asked her. Sakura stopped laughing a bit. "It's nothing!" She started to laugh a bit more. "It's just...you remind me of a teddy bear!" Sakura started to laugh again.

Gaara blinked. "Teddy...bear?"

"Yeah, my old teddy bear. I used to talk to it for hours when I was a little kid. It sort of reminds me of you because it had little black circles around its eyes like you do."

Gaara snorted. The feared Subaku no Gaara being compared to a teddy bear? That was the first time he ever heard that.

"Did you have a teddy bear too, Gaara...?" Sakura asked Gaara.

"..." Gaara stayed silent for a while. "No." He told her. He lied. He had a teddy bear that he dragged around as a kid. It was the closest thing he had to a friend...until he ripped it and tore it after finding out that his only purpose in life was to kill.

"...Oh..." Sakura looked at the sunset with Gaara. "Gaara? Are you satisfied with how people see you?"

"..."

"I mean, are you happy with people calling you a "demon" and fearing you?"

"..." He remained silent He didn't want to talk anymore.

"It's just...you've gone through so much pain and misery since you was a child, like Naruto." 'And Sasuke.' She added in her mind. "You've been messed with and you thought your only reason to live was to kill."

"..." He listened to her. He actually wanted to hear what she had to say.

"It's just that...I'm worried about you. You're not the monster people say you are. You're only human."

Gaara's eyes widened a bit. 'Human? She thinks...I'm human...' He looked at the pink-haired kunoichi, this time his eyes showed a tiny bit of compassion. "...Thank you..."

Sakura blinked. "For what?"

"For saying...I'm human." Did he smile? If he did, it was only for a milli-second and then it was back to that same emotionless face.

Sakura smiled at Gaara and grabbed his hand. To her surprise, he didn't tell her to let him go or pull his hand free. She kissed him on the cheek. And was it just her or did he blush for half a second? "Do you...want to go to the party now?"

"...Will you stop annoying me if I do?" Gaara said. Sakura nodded. "Fine. Let's go."

And with that, Sakura walked with Gaara behind her, her hand still in his. And on that day, Subaku no Gaara felt a little more love and found a new friend. While Sakura may have found a new interest...

OWARI!

………………………………………..

I was going to make this a one shot but…nope I will continue it yay. Oh and owari means the end or end.


	2. a new student

CHAPTER 2- the new student

High school was the next day as Gaara got there earl. Again. Then later on every one else came in. Naruto was late, again.

Naruto walked into class finally, checking his watch._ Damn! He thought. _I'm late again... Sighing, he dragged his feet over to his seat, next to his friends. Anko looked up from her desk. "Well, hello Naruto. Nice to see you joined us." She grabbed a clipboard and made a mark on it. "Back to work everyone. It's not something you have seen before!" Gaara glanced over at Naruto as he sat down. "Hey. Why you late?"  
Naruto grumbled. "No reason. You know me, I'm just slow," he stated, pulling out his binder. "Umm... what exactly are we doing?" The boy with long, black hair sitting in front of him turned around. Neji. "Chapter 14," he muttered. "Thanks," Naruto said in appreciation.

Anko continued to read the chapter pages out loud. They kept reading. Anko went to the door to talk to someone. "Okay everyone. We got a new student. Say hello to Yamanaka ino." A girl with a blonde hair tied in a ponytail and a purple shirt with her belly showing, that was tied with cloth and a purple skirt cut on each end and blue eyes walked in waving. White binder which had newspaper and magazine clippings all over it. She wore a hair band with a leaf on it. She smiled cutely and made a peace sign. "Hiya, I'm yamanaka ino work at a coffee shop and love the model Sasuke!" At that instant, she eyeballed Naruto.

_Hey... Do I know that kid?_ Gaara smirked in triumph. He turned back around to face the front, catching the tail end of her monologue. Sakura blushed hard as she listened to ino, but she knew Gaara was staring at her. Taking the seat where lee once sat. "Hey... Do I know you?" she asked inquisitively. "Uh... I don't think so..." Naruto denied. "Hmmm..." she murmured thoughtfully, placing her finger on her chin. "Oh yeah!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I saw you at the coffee shop! With hina…" she was cut off by Naruto. "Hina, hinaya? Yay hinaya is… my…friend yay my friend!" Naruto blurted out still covering ino's mouth.

Anko stared at Naruto. "Better be." She sat back down reading the chapters.

"Why did you do that?" "It's not right for Naruto to be dating while he keeps missing assignments and coming in late they suspended him for that" sakura butted in there conversation. Gaara stared at the pink haired kunoichi. He then couldn't stop. After the whole party thing he really liked her. Sakura noticed Gaara was staring at her. She giggled. "What are up with them two?" the annoying blonde sat back down in her seat.

Choji stared at ino. "Wow, she is like a damsel in distress and waiting for me too save her…" he gazed at her as he drooled on his book. He was asleep dreaming of ino. "Um Naruto-kun um…I….I loved the date while it um... Lasted." Hinata was poking the tip of her fingers with her two um fingers and blushing facing at Naruto which her desk was right by. Naruto was rubbing the back of his head blushing " I did too hinata." Anko told everyone that it was lunchtime. Everyone got up and left to the hallways. Naruto and hinata walked in the hallways together. Neji and tenten walked together and ino was chasing Sasuke as hearts filled her eyes, While Choji watched he HATED Sasuke. Temari and shikamaru also were taken.

Gaara and sakura were left alone they walked side by side sakura smiled as she thought. "What?" Gaara sighed at her. "Oh nothing just that the last time I was by you was when we were freshmen, now we are juniors." Gaara remembered sakura's kiss and how she called him "human". "Yay, so what." Gaara closed his eyes. "Well the party is coming up Naruto shikamaru and some others have one and I don't…." she stopped and stared at the ground. Gaara opened his eyes. He thought he could do something nice for her for the favor she did him, so he did. "Sakura I…I…I gotta go," Gaara ran ahead to the lunchroom. Sakura looked at him then turned around he was going to ask her but…but what. What happened? Sakura shook her head. The hallways were empty. She ran to her locker put her stuff in then ran too the lunchroom.

………………………………………………………………….

Well there you guys officially hurt my poor hands THANKS A LOT! That was chapter 2 did you guys like? Well if you did then I will keep breaking my hands and if you don't then ok I don't really care!

OH I FORGOT FOR PEOPLE WHO REALLY CARE HAPPY VERY EARLY GUNG HAY FAT CHOY!!!!! If you didn't understand happy very early Chinese new years! NARUTO AND THE RELATED CHARACTERS CARE DO IT FOR THEM PLEASE…


	3. Ino pig

CHAPTER 3-Ino pig!

Sakura ran to the lunchroom and opened the door. "Hey sakura we're were you? We've been saving you a spot for like a half-hour it seemed come on!" Naruto screamed across the room. "Naruto-kun…" hinata smiled and blushed. "Be right there!" sakura waved and chuckled. She got her tray. The line was half empty since she was late. They were serving hamburger and fries. Sakura got her food when she seen the blonde rush by her. "Hey your sakura right, anyway even though I'm new Sasuke is mine get it?" she smiled as sakura slowly turned her head at her.

"Fine," she said as she let go of her anger. "**_Damn, she is more annoying then Sasuke, so she should shut the fu-"_** Sakura was cut off her inner by the blonde. "You know that Choji guy is following me everywhere it's kind of scaring me." Sakura just ignored her while she seen the last cupcake. "Yes, at least there is one more cupcake to snack on later." Sakura reached her hand to grab the cupcake when the blonde pushed sakura to the floor and grabbed the last cupcake. Gaara stared at the blonde who pushed sakura, then at sakura. He wished he could do something but he didn't, he turned around to listen to the others laughing at sakura. Everyone was laughing except him… And sakura. Sakura skipped lunch. She spent her time washing off the stain on her skirt. "That stupid new student ino is an annoyance! from this day on we are enemies." Sakura rubbed her stain harder as Sasuke came too her locker. "Help-me..." Sasuke murmured as he then ran too the back of the trash can.

Suddenly ino came running. "Oh Sasuke-kun!!!" she said while then stopping looking at sakura with a glare. "What did you do to him, forehead girl?" she said pushing sakura. "I don't know where he is. And if I did I wouldn't ever tell a pig!" sakura then stood up. Ino then slapped sakura. Sakura punched ino. Ino got angrier and she jumped on sakura, punching her face non-stop. Sakura kicked ino then bit her; she slapped her then punched again. Naruto came up and yelled "CAT FIGHT!" kiba ran yelling "GIRLFIGHT!" Kiba yelled ino, and Naruto yelled sakura. Then shino came watching the fight. He watched silently then calling more people. Shikamaru made a stand on who would win. To vote was $20 bucks, to watch was $15. Gaara watched. "Your money?" Shikamaru said while raising his arm for the money.

Gaara glared at him. "You can go free, a sibling of Temari is a friend of Mine." he said letting him through.

. The two girls could barely move. Kakashi and anko came and anko stopped the fight. "ENOUGH! All of you go to your classes! Except ino and sakura!" anko yelled out as kakashi stood looking at them all. "I'll talk to you later anko," he said as he walked passed the two girls. "Sakura take it easy," he whispered as he past them. Sasuke was still hidden, he wanted too know what would happen. "What is wrong with you two? You nearly killed each other!" she yelled, as sakura and ino bowed their head in shame. "I am going too get the hokage. None of you move or you'll regret it okay!" she walked off. Sakura crouched down crying while ino stood up and talked. "You are so stupid!" she said staring at her from the top of her head. "I was okay till you showed up." Sakura was still crouching, but she stopped crying. "Listen bill-board brow, I came here too get an education, If you don't like leave!" ino turned around yelling. Sakura was angry. "BAKA, LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE TRYING TO GET AND EDUCATION I AM TOO, IN FACT WE ALL OUR SO JUST SHUT UP!" sakura stared, down tears streaming down her eyes. "SORRY IF I UPSETTED YOU!" ino tried holding back her tears.

Anko came with the hokage. It was lady Tsunade. After hours of screaming the girls left as the bell rang out. Sakura walked with her friends, Hinata and tenten. "Wow sakura, that new girl must be a pain." tenten talked too sakura as the two friends spoke. "Yay- um if she could do that too you she must be obnoxious." Hinata also spoke. "She's worse then a pain, she more than obnoxious, she is a DEVIL!" Sasuke came and walked by sakura. "Hey sakura thanks for not telling ino and the hokage about me." He smiled as she blushed real hard. "Anything for a teammate," she said rubbing the back of her neck "Yay but still thanks," he hugged sakura. "OH SASUKE-KUN!" the blonde yelled. "Gotta go!" he ran as fast as Naruto when someone says it's there treat. "You got hugged by Sasuke isn't that what you always wanted?" "No, not anymore…"hinata was real puzzled now. "I wish I can get that ino pig back!" "Then why don't you get her back sakura?" Tenten smiled an evil smirk. "Yay, if she did something too get you in trouble get her back." Hinata felt a little happier as though she is really helping. "Well…what would happen if I get caught? We girls can't possibly pull such a prank." Sakura thought as she told it too the girls. "We'll have some help from the boys, so we'll get in half as much trouble as you," tenten cheered in. "Really? You guys can do that?!" Sakura was surprised. "Anything for a friend sakura." Hinata smiled. The three girls hugged each other as they bounced up and down with joy. "Oh sakura, don't forget my slumber party," tenten remembered. "We can talk more over there, and I and hinata, and you will meet the boys tomorrow to discuss it okay?" Tenten handed sakura the invitation then hinata one.

"Thanks ten," sakura said as she walked into her house. She opened the invitation. It said:

Name:_ sakura_

For: _a slumber party_

From: _tenten_

Time:_ 6:00-morning_

Letter:

_Hey sakura, if you're reading this you better be there, we need too discuss the plan at the slumber party with the other females. If you know any other girls besides an adult invite them too._

_Seeya sakura,_

_Love-Tenten_

_Ps: don't invite the devil!_

_Pss: DON'T LET ANYONE ELSE READ THIS!_

Sakura closed the letter then put it on her desk by her bed and flopped herself on the bed as she lay down…not knowing anyone would see her letter...

WOW, that was along one eh? Well…do you readers like it I kinda lost on what the next one should be about… should like tomorrow at the slumber party tenten plays truth or dare and sakura, tenten,hinata,temari, and the other people they invite actually KISS anyone?!YAY, THAT'S IT I'LL DO THAT PLAN YEAH!! Oh sorry for the late update


	4. the univited

CHAPTER 4-THE UNINVITED 

After school like always sakura Hinata and tenten met at the front of the school. " This slumber party is going too be SO great!" tenten jumped in excitement. Sakura nodded smiling. She was glad that ten forgot about her big mistake. "Um, tenten about your slumber party…" Hinata's voice sounded worried. "Not right now Hinata I have too get ready. See you guys at the party!" tenten waved. "Me too!" sakura left saying her goodbyes. Hinata sighed. She thought she got rid of being ignored. She squeezed where her chest was. She pulled herself together and walked towards Naruto's house.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata searched naruto till she caught him up stairs. "Naruto what are you doing?" Hinata faced naruto as he swept like a tornado in his closet. "Oh Hinata, you should really knock ya know." He faced her as he had no shirt on and his trusty headband was thrown on the bed. "Hinata whatcha doing here huh?" Naruto walked toward her. "I'm lonely naruto…" Hinata faced the ground. As naruto brushed his hand threw Hinata's long indigo hair he hugged her. " Feel better?" naruto whispered. "Yes naruto-kun…" Hinata dazed off on Naruto's shoulder.

Hinata woke up it was 6:22. "Oh my I'm late!" Hinata gasped.

At the slumber party 

"WHERE IS HINATA!!!" the voice boomed from the kitchen.

"She is probably on her way for now we have to wait ok?" sakura tried to calm the angry person who was tenten. "We can't start unless she is here! You know that." Tenten snarled. "Hey, I was trying to help. She probably dozed off you know her. "YES, I DO KNOW HER AND SHE IS USAULLY EARLY!" The front door opened. Hinata walked in with her white long pants, short-sleeved white shirt, and a bunny in the middle of her shirt. Tenten raced to Hinata in a snap. "Where were you Hinata?" sakura gave a worried look. "Yes, where were you huh!" tenten snapped. "I just took a nap ok?" Tenten took a deep breath letting go of her anger and giving a smile. "Don't worry us again okay?" tenten smiled again. Hinata gave a fade smile worrying about the boys.

As tenten, sakura, Hinata, temari, and kin sat down together they began too talk about the big plan they were plotting. "Ok, so that is why we need help." Sakura explained what happened to her. "I understand I will help. "Me too!" temari and kin agreed. "Alright! Lets plan!" tenten stood up while drinking a can of soda. After that comment there was a knock on the door. "I don't think I invited any one else?" tenten stared at the door. " Did you guys?" All shook heads. Sakura answered the door "Hello?" "Hello sakura!" Naruto was at the door standing. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" sakura's eyes widened once she saw Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and lee were behind him. "What are you guys doing here!" tenten smiled. "For the sleepover of course." Naruto scratched under his nose.

"WHAT WHO INVITED YOU?!" "We saw the invitation so…"neji's voice trailed off.

"Oh sure your invited we were bout' too play spin the bottle!" tenten raised her arms as if she were going to give them a hug. "What?"Sakura faced tenten. "I'll talk to you in the kitchen come on!"Tenten grabbed sakura's hand. "What they are going to actually spin the bottle!" "Yes, we have to act normal we would have to wait to tell them about our plans ok?" "…. Fine…." sakura pouted. As the girls walked in the living room Naruto was by Hinata on the floor, Sasuke was dazing off; Gaara was watching TV with Shikamaru, temari, lee, and kin. Sakura got the bottle as everyone ran toward the table to play. "I go first!" tenten demanded. "Lee! Truth or dare?" "Truth." He spoke. "Did you ever wet the bed?" Lee gulped. "Before I met gai sensei," he admitted. The room grew silent. "PEE STAINER!!!!" naruto busted out laughing. Soon everyone did. "OK! NEXT NEJI YOU CAN TRY." Tenten pointed. "Fine, kin truth or dare?" "Dare!" "Okay, I dare you to…kiss…lee!" "Ok…" kin leaned over to lee as she gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Lee blushed hard, kin blushed hard.

"Lee + kin Lovebirds!!!!" naruto screamed laughing like crazy with the others. "Next I choose um…naruto! Truth or dare?" kin questioned. "Dare damn it!" naruto yelled in an excited voice. "Alright then, I dare you to kiss Sasuke again." Kin turned at naruto to see his expression then to Sasuke. "WHAT!!!! I DON'T LIKE DOING THAT KIN! AND YOU KNOW IT!!!!" "So do it it's a dare!" They kissed. After everyone laughed at them, naruto and Sasuke got mouthwash and washed it about a hundred times they went back too the game. Naruto searched for whom he should choose, then he got it. "Sakura haruno, truth or dare? "Um…TR…" "Dare ok." "Hey, I didn't choose!" sakura pounced. "Moving on," naruto ignored. "I dare you to kiss Gaara!" sakura's face went pale as she faced Gaara who was in the kitchen. "When he comes…NAIL HIM!" naruto got up to get a soda as he giggled away. **_Gaara? He's not bad or anything I did it before it's just no one was near and I had a perfect purpose and we are only friends… what should I do?_** Sakura thought as everyone stared at her. Gaara the demon kissed by a wimp like her in front of EVERYONE! She blushed as tenten stumbled over to her. "Good luck. That's all I can say. At least your friends like us won't ever tell anyone." Sakura smiled at tenten. She kind of felt better until another knock on the door drifted.

"Come in!" as the person walked in sakura gasped hard. "HEY! WHY DDIN'T ANYONE INVITE ME! HUH YOU DAMN IDIOTS!" The demon was unleashed into the party, god was it a nightmare for sakura. She stepped in moving her hips like she was something. "No one invited you just fuck-off!" tenten stepped in. "If you do not invite me then I'll take the pictures I'd taken and post them everywhere in school." She passed tenten. "Hi bill-board brow! Bushy eyebrows, non-less eyebrows, freak, lazy ass, lazy girl, and non-defensive girl. A.K.A weakling!" everyone was angry as they heard this, but the most was Hinata. She was glad she was left out but she forgot her like always…

"SASUKE-KUN! OH MY GOD DO A TRUTH OR DARE ON ME PLEASE!!!!" "Wait I have to finish mine," sakura stared at Gaara who was confused. She bent over and kissed Gaara on the cheek gently too. Gaara stared then looked at everyone who began to stare at ino.

"OH MY YOU GUYS MAKE A PERFECT MATCH, YOUR BOTH WEIRD!" she laughed like crazy on the floor as naruto seen he panties. "I see konoha I see sangakure I see fuckly ino's panties!" "Everyone stared as she blushed hard. Everyone began to take pictures on their phone of this. Ino cried as she ran home leaving the dare and truth pictures. Sakura giggled as she looked at what she had taken they should post this around school. After that comment everyone was probably thinking the same idea as they all said "THAT'S IT!"

Oh ino what an idiot! Any who I hope you guys like!

Naruto: They better!


	5. Artist note

CHAPTER 5-artist note 

I know whatcha probably going to do.

Click this see if it's a story if not skip it but Im just going to tell you what's going to happen next.

Next chapter will be drama, romance, ACTION (im not sure about humor but…

Whatever!). Hearts are gonna be broken, Gaara will take a chance,

Sasuke will step up, Relationships OVER!

Just to get you interested…

Gaara steps in the room with his white rose. **_This will work. This will definitely work. Just calm down ask her out yes. No maybe? Hope she says yes but come on!_**

As Gaara steps by the locker of sakura he's in shock there in a dirty position is Sasuke! Gaara shakes his head pretending it's not true. Sakura and Sasuke…they always said they'd make a couple sometimes. When Gaara thought nothing could get worse it did!

THEY KISSED! Gaara's outer position showed anger and frustration but in the inside sadness only grew deeper in him. Sakura pushed Sasuke away breathing for air when Gaara caught her eye. "Gaara…no it's not like you think-" as soon as she almost finished her sentence Gaara ran dropping the delicate rose. Sasuke smirked while sakura's eyes began to water.

Relations over… 

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed. Naruto paused from his position while the other girl hissed at Hinata. "Hinata? This is not what it looks like." "IT'S NOT?!" Hinata raised her voice louder then before. Soon everyone from the café stared. Naruto was embarrassed "Hinata do you mind your making a scene. "SHUT UP!" as told to do so he did. "You told me you were gonna study at yours with the boys!" Hinata hushed a little. "Iwas! But she came and knocked me out then-" "LIAR!" Hinata yelled before running out. She slammed on her bed tears streaming through her eyes; little did she know it was happening to sakura too…

sorry for shortness, like I said preview…Was that good I cant tell well tell me saying if it is cos it's either this or more humor and Gaara continuing love. SAIYANARA!


	6. The beggining of chaos

Okay! After the reviews I take it you probably want the dramatic choice to happen SO…. Here! I'll start off with the beginning so it can make sense and all. O.k., lets start!

Chapter 6- The Beginning of Chaos That Monday, before school started… 

The school had a few people in the halls chating, laughing, walking around and such. Sakura was clearing out her locker for she can make some room since her locker was crowded with junk." Sakura, sakura!!!" the obnoxious voice was heard from three feet away. The pink haired ninja dropped all the things in her hands from cleaning out her locker and turned her head to see joyful bright blue eyes give happiness into her jade ones. Sakura tried to smile when she couldn't. She seriously wanted to knock his guts. "Naruto, your a little early. That's a surprise, what's up?" naruto ignored the early comment. He was early because he wanted to get ino back for bashing his friend.But he didn't want to be all take-this-seriously and all. " Do you got all the prints?" he grinned. She had just remembered, Ino's embarrassing photo's were at home! "Oh my goodness, I forgot them!" Naruto who was ready for anything certainly was not ready for this. "What!" "Yay, sorry. But I can get em' I'm early." Naruto was concerned now. "But what if you probably make it late." Sakura took a second of thinking then spoke up. "Call me on my cell, ok." "Ok." And with that, sakura dashed out of school. Naruto chuckled at that. She really must be determined. But a voice surprised him on his laughs. "Hinata?" he asked to a shadow that grew close. "Naruto-kun? Your…your…" "Early? Yeah I wanted to remind sakura about ino and all." The white-eyed kunochi smiled lightly. He's so predictable. Hinata embraced him in a hug while naruto kissed her forehead.

Sakura raced to her house to get the photos off her counter. _**Oh my gosh! School's going to start soon and my first class is the class I print out the photos! Yes! Im here!**_ Sakura's house was strait ahead. She was going to actually make it. When she was in front of her door she bust threw it and went upstairs to her room, took the pics and left the house with a slam from the door. As she raced back to school she tripped over something. She fell head first on the hard dirted ground. When she got up and faced what she tripped over, all she seen was a light colored leg and laughing and snorting from over head of her. And with the snorty laugh she could tell it came from the wannabe-shinobi, Ino Yamanaka. "Ino…" Sakura growled. " Oh sakura! The expected, I wanted to have a little chat with you," ino began to sound a little more serious now. "I'm just gonna give you some, heads up info," "Well I don't wanna hear it! Im going to be late cause of you. Now move out!" sakura shoved ino before walking off. Ino grabbed sakura's shirt collar. "Now you listen here you litt-" ino was cutt off by sakura's opinion. "I don't wanna hear it now. I'm bored." sakura said whining. Ino was filled up to the top with anger, yet sakura remained calm. "If you try the least on me I'll make your life shatter into millions of crying pieces so excuse me." Sakura slipped out of ino's grasp and walked off. Ino was jumping with frustration. She pulled sakura's hair, when sakura looked back ino scratched her left eye and ran to school while laughing at her. Sakura felt warm blood drip from her eye then her cell phone rang "Hello?" "Sakura hurry you kind of late!" but before sakura could say anything the phone was hung up. Sakura walked off to school gently touching scratched eye.

Tenten and Hinata walked down the halls. "Where's sakura?" tenten asked. "If she's not here she'll miss her class." Tenten asked curiously. "She left to get the photos she left at her house," Hinata answered. "I hope she's alright… lets go Hinata." Tenten said before walking to class. Gaara who was listening to there conversation turned back to the opening of school. He stepped outside and searched for any sight of her but seen nothing. When he finally lost hope. He heard a footstep making its way up the steps and then a low voice spoke. "Gaara?" Gaara looked at sakura who was covering her eye. He stared at her with happiness then confusion. Why was she covering her eye? Without question to do so Gaara lifted sakura's hand and his faced represented anger. Her eye was cut, badly. "Sakura, what happened?" He asked worryingly. "No time to explain, lets go im gonna miss class." Then she ran to her opening class and sat at her desk. The teacher didn't notice her walk in but she came just on time for her name to be called in roll call. "Sakura Haruno?" "Here!" she raised her hand letting the teacher give a peek at her. "What happened to your left eye?" The stern voice questioned. "Very long story," The teacher nodded her head and sent the others to there PC. "I got all the time," she answered. Sakura sank in her chair and gave a signal for Neji to get the printing settings up. He nodded then went back to work. "Well, come on sakura tell me." She begged. "Not now can we do it some other time? Or day." The teacher narrowed her eyes and the nodded. Sakura smiled and ran to Neji. "So, what happened?" he questioned still typing something. "Ino got angry at me and decided to start some thing. I didn't fight back which was really stupid of me, Im way stronger then her!" "Calm down we are going to get her back alright," Sakura did not speak she just smiled. If you get too know him, he's a very nice guy.

After school… 

"Whew, today was long! I thought I'd never get a break off!" Naruto yawned. Hinata chuckled. "You know naruto your day isn't all finished you need too go to your late night first day acting practice." "What! Why?" naruto complained. "Because you seriously need money for college and start buying your own food. We are gonna live alone soon and we need money to pay for it so let's go!" Hinata smiled as she tugged his arm. "But what about the plan?" "Yeah sakura what about it?" kin asked. Lee said the same. "Lets go now before we start to get drowsy!" lee remarked and the 8 left. "Why are we wearing black?" sakura asked. " And why so tight?" naruto asked pulling out a wedgy. "Black helps blend in the night shadow, and because I accidentally dry cleaned them and the kinda shrunk and tightened Plus they are cute!"Tenten smiled. Rocklee handed the printings to all of them before laughing pasting them everywhere you can think. Before leaving naruto spoke to Hinata. "Honey tomorrow night I have an acting scene with someone in the studio fine by you if I go?" "No prob, you may go! You know don't ask me for everything it's not like im keeping you on lockdown," They bothed laughed and jumped out of the building.

I forgot naruto has electronics. Yeah! Thank you soooooooooooo much for the reviews! I really appreciate them and hope you may review again on this wondrous story,_ Beautiful Disaster _how did you like this chapter? Yeah it's kinda short but I try. Like I said it's the start of chaos so stay toned for my next chapter-**Chaos's start! Thank you thank you!**


	7. I shall not back down!

Chapter 7-I shall not back down!

Another sunny afternoon settled upon Konoha, lighting the busy streets with the last sun rays of a nice spring day, where we find two tired friends coming from training and going in Ichiraku to eat their so deserved ramen.

From inside the restaurant, anybody could identify the voice of a famous medic-nin who, between portions of noodles, seemed to be complaining, frustrated with an old problem.

Concentrated in the menu previously learned by heart because of frequently visiting that place for years, Naruto pondered over an important question. Meat or chicken? Maybe both... First one, then the other... Yes, that's it.

"It's ridiculous, Naruto! I work so he's notice me, and Sasuke-kun doesn't even look at me!" The fourteen-year-old girl sighed while putting her chopsticks down and ordering another cup of tea. She really didn't yell it with feelings from the heart though

Naruto sighed. He should be used to that already, since it was the same scene every end of training.

"Forget Sasuke-teme... He's as boring as a grumpy old man." Naruto answered without giving much importance to the kunoichi's daily whines. He was starving... Oh, how he wanted a cup of ramen! No, no. Those two he had chosen just a while before... Or maybe some more... Brought on a golden platter... Brought by ino... Oh, that reminded him... He had to visit Hinata for dinner.

As Naruto blushed while picturing the pearl-eyed kunoichi bringing him cups and cups of ramen, Sakura continued lost in her thoughts about the Uchiha avenger. 

Sakura's blabbering took the shinobi out of his thoughts. He scratched his head softly with a bitter expression, which was slowly substituted by an extremely mischievous one. Naruto smiled and narrowed his eyes, certain of having the perfect idea to solve Sakura and Sasuke's problem... And one that would surely spare his poor ears.

Laughing ironically, he was able to catch the attention of the young medic-nin, who stopped complaining when she heard her teammate's mocking.

"Please, Sakura... You're just talk and no actions, really. I doubt you could make a move!" He exclaimed, catching the attention of the kunoichi who until then ignored all of his comments.

"That's not true! I'll make you swallow your words, you baka!" She replied, still not believing her ears. She narrowed her deadly glare to the shinobi, who gulped.

Naruto was scared - when would he learn that provoking Sakura was bad for his health? When the beating seemed something inevitable, the hyperactive ninja had an idea that could save him the trip to the hospital and the Fifth's telling off.

"Oh, yeah? So, prove that you're capable of doing something... I dare you..." He paused mysteriously and Sakura, who was about to hit him, stopped herself. "I dare you... To steal a kiss from Sasuke-teme!"

"Naniii?!" Sakura almost fell backwards, widening her eyes. Without realizing that the blonde's trick had worked as predicted, the girl's mind was taken by many questions: "What do you mean, stealing a kiss? Have you lost the little sense you had, Naruto-baka?" The only sure thought on her mind was that Sasuke would cut her throat before allowing their lips to touch.

But... A dare is always a dare, right?

"I accept! Yet it won't help me that much it's not like I'm…" She almost answered when naruto shouted, "Ok! You'll start soon I hope seeya sakura-chan!"

Hehe... My task is done. Now it's with them... Naruto thought, swallowing his ramen like a madman and calling the waiter for another one.

00

"Did you hear that chubby? Sakura's think' in of plopping a kiss on Sasuke! That little brat…" ino growled as she spoke to chouji directly.

Flames arose from her eyes. _**That is so hot…**_ chouji daydreamed.

His dream was he and ino jumping on pink fluffy clouds with wings and a halo. They kept bouncing on clouds until ino stopped. "Oh chouji…I love you!" she smiled sweetly. "Me too." chouji said leaning in for a kiss.

But it cut when ino screamed "ewwwwww!" chouji opened his eyes to be kissing a moldy mop I the corner of the room. "You filthy pig! Ugh! Come on," ino squeaked in disgust. He moaned then began to follow ino "Great you blew it…she'll never want too kiss a boy's whose mouth is filled with dirt!" He reassured himself still following ino. "Love hurts in various ways…"

00

Stupid! Stupid sakura! Why lie to naruto, you don't like Sasuke that much! Infact since the dance she really didn't follow him around and stuff. It was UN comfortable too call him Kun too, but like an idiot you want to hide your love and say you loved the heartless man. Now for my punishment I need to kiss the guy. AHHHHHHHHHHH! It's sooo cold of naruto too do so. I think I better tell him them my confessions! Yes that's what I'll do, and right now too!

Sakura began too stomp too Naruto's house but ino and chouji stood in her way. "You witch!" ino screamed yanking sakura's short hair. "Owww! Get off me!" Sakura punched ino. While she was still on the floor sakura held a kunai too her head. "What do you want!" Sakura yelled still keeping her cool. "Sakura…you won't kill me, will ya?" ino pushed the weapon down. Sakura stood still, and ino stood up. "What is it, pig!" Sakura calmly asked. "Stay away from Sasuke. Don't touch him, that means the lips too!" "I really wasn't going to you see-" "Shut up!" ino smacked sakura's knife away and pushed her against the wall. "Next time I see you and him together…I will beat you down, cherry blossom!" Ino walked off with chouji whimpering like a puppy. He ran too sakura. "I sorry sakura, I'm with her cause she's hot. But please stay away…it's dangerous and I'm worried. Please sakura…please…" And with that he walked slowly to ino. "Piggy! Come here!" chouji began too run off now giving sakura a wave. "I will not back down to anyone! Even if it's worth my life!" sakura yelled to herself as she walked the opposite direction.

I will not back down….


	8. its my decision

**CHAPTER 8- It's my decision**

Konoha High School Early Morning - Next Day.  
fighter!"

Kakashi's classroom

Kakashi was calling off names from his check in list, as he kept looking down at the paper with his lazy looking eyes. His hair style made Kakashi's left eye covered, but a small scar was slightly seen on that eye sometimes, but Kakashi would never talk about it. "Hinata?", He called off Hinata's name.

"U-Uh, present...", She said with a shy look in her eyes, as she slowly looked away, out of the window.

"Nara, Shikamaru", Kakashi called. There was no answer. Kakashi looked up to see Shikamaru sleeping, as Kakashi sighed, and simply checked him as 'absent'. "Uhhh... Uchiha, Sasuke...", Once again there was no answer. Kakashi looked up once more and saw Sasuke not in his seat. "I could have sworn I saw him today...", He thought, as he shrugged his shoulders, and looked back at the list. "Uzumaki, Naru---", Before Kakashi could finish, the door was busted open quickly as Naruto rushed in, and jumped over his desk, landing on his seat with his bag dropping down next to him. Naruto had a similar outfit he had on yesterday, but today he had his school shirt. The noise from Naruto coming in woke up Shikamaru, and stunned Hinata from her day dream, as the rest of the class just looked on with an annoyed looked, except for Choji who was eating chips.

"I'm here, sir!", Naruto said with proud smile.

"Yes... I see that Naruto. And, why were you late this time?", Kakashi asked Naruto while marking him as late.

"Uh, Well, I saw this black cat on the way to school on my path so I had to take the long---", Kakashi suddenly cut Naruto off by putting his hand up. "What?", Naruto asked him.

"Okay, that's all I need to hear", Kakashi said, as Sakura looked up at Kakashi in an annoyed way.

"Hey, that's the same excuse the teacher used for being late today", Sakura thought in her mind, as Kakashi coughed.

"Okay, so the only ones absent are Uchiha, Sasuke... and Nara, Shikamaru...?", Kakashi stated, then suddenly Shikamaru's eyes fired up from his sleep as he looked at the teacher.

"No! I'm here, I'm here!", Shikamaru said completely awake now.

"Well, I see now... But you were asleep before", Kakashi said looking at him, with his lazy eyes, and strange gaze.

"U-Uh! I was sleeping, I wasn't absent", Shikamaru said.

"Yes, but sleeping in my class is the same as not being here. When you're out, you wouldn't be able to collect information which I would give you. When you're asleep it's no different, thus adding up to the same result as---", Kakashi was then cut off by Shikamaru's sigh.

"Okay, Okay. I get it", Shikamaru said as he sat back in his chair, and let out yet another sigh, followed by a yawn. "What a crazy bunch this year... Sure is going to be a long year", Kakashi thought, as he picked up a textbook from his desk. "Okay, class... today, you'll all be receiving these books and---", Kakashi's voice slowly began to fade, as Naruto's narration voice was heard over his.

Narrator: "Okay Okay! So we'll skip all the boring crap,

Gai's Gym Class

A rather annoying and loud voice was heard throughout the gym, as all the students but one kept quiet.

"DASH WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!! Now, everyone! For our first Gym Class we will all begin by running 400 laps! HAAA!!", Gai said, as he stared at all the kids who were annoyed to death with his stupidity. "What?", Gai asked the class in total confusion.

"Yeah, that's not possible in one class period", Spoke Hyuuga Neji with an annoyed look in his eyes, and his arms folded. Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Rock Lee, and Gaara were all in this class, along with other kids from the school.

"Don't complain you little runts! Or we'll make you do 500!", Anko said with her arms folded, and her chest pointed forward, as if she wanted them to notice it or something, but this was only the way she stood.

"Yeah, like I said... that's impossible", Neji repeated.

Gai gasped, then let out a sigh once he got everyone's attention. He then pointed to Lee, and pointed in front of him, as if he wanted Lee to come closer to Gai. Lee nodded, and did so, then turned towards the class. "Then, we're going to all have a race! Lee here, along with one other person can come up, and they'll show you how its done!"

"That's stupid... We know how to race. One has to beat the other", Neji said as he stared at Lee. Lee stared back at him in a hateful way.

"Ugm... Okay, I guess we'll just begin then. I'll call off names of those who'll race across the gym and back. The rest of you can sit on the sides and watch", Gai said as he moved to the other side of the students, and stood there, while the students went to the left to sit in seats they had on the sides. "Right! First two up... Hyuuga Neji, and Hyuuga Hinata".

Neji smiled, as he stood up, and walked to the start line feeling so confident, while Hinata got up slowly, with her cheeks red, embarressed from the school gym suit she has to wear. She also didn't wanna go up against her own cousin either. "Get ready, Hinata... I won't be slowing down for you", Neji said to her with a smirk.

Hinata just nodded and gulped, as Gai to his hand up. "Ready!... Set!... STARTO!", The moment Gai said start, Neji and Hinata both dashed forword at a rather impressive speed, both ran near each other. Neji noticed the two of them both running at a similar speed, until Neji placed his foot near Hinata, and she noticed it. Fearing she may trip over his foot and injure him, then have to explain to her father, she decided to trip over her own legs as she went tumbling down and hit the floor hard. The wholeclass was stunned by what happened, but only Lee, Gaara, and Naruto picked up what exactly happened. Neji ran to the end, and ran back without even caring to stop and help Hinata. Gai rushed over to her, and as did Naruto and Lee.

"Is she okay?!", Asked Naruto in worry, as he kneeled down near Hinata, who was holding her knee in pain, and it had a little blood coming from it.

Gai nodded. "She should be okay, someone should take her to the Nurse right away", Gai said, as Naruto put his hand up, then grabbed Hinata's arm and put it over his shoulder, as Hinata noticed this and her whole face turned red.

"N-Naruto... ", She thought to herself, as Gai got up from kneeling, and seemed to look serious, which was odd for someone like him.

"Right, I'm counting on you", Gai told Naruto as he smiled with his teeth shinning and a thumbs up given to Naruto. Naruto smiled a bit, and walked off towards the nurse with Hinata, as Neji watched from the end of the Gym. "Ooookay! Next up... Lee, and Faye!" Gai said in a loud annoying voice once more. He seemed to be back to normal, as Naruto and Hinata were now out of sight. Everyone was back where they should be. Lee and Faye stepped on the start lines. Faye seemed to be in 11th grade, and was a blond girl with her hair similar to Ino's but just not as long, and more spread out. "Ready... Set!... STARTO!", Gai yelled as they both dashed, but within a few seconds Lee was already far in the lead, as Faye just stopped running staring at Lee's amazing speed, along with the rest of the classroom. Neji wasn't surprised since he's seen this before from Lee, but the rest of the class was speechless. Lee got back in no time, and was sweating, as Gai put a thumbs up for him, and Lee did the same back, as they both laughed. Their annoying laughs heard across the Gym Room, as Faye sighed, and walked back to her seat.

"Ugh! When will he get a life?", Neji added to his thought.

"The last two are... Gaara, and Terry", Gai said as both stepped on the start line. "Ready... Set!... STARTO!!", Gai yelled as Terry began to run quickly, but when he looked back he saw Gaara just standing there with his arms folded, so Terry stopped suddenly, staring at Gaara oddly. Gai also looked at Gaara oddly, and as did the rest of the class. "Uh, Gaara... I said start", Gai mentioned with a confused and very stupid look on his face.

"There's no point in any of this... I'm not doing it", Gaara said with a cool, and calm manner as he walked back over to his seat.

"Tsk, Interesting guy", Neji thought to himself, as he peeked over at Lee, who stared at him for a little bit then smiled with a shinny tooth, and a big thumbs up.

Konoha Nurses Office

Naruto walked in with Hinata, as the nurse was turned away, on her computer.

"Hey! Nurse Shizune! Some help!", Naruto yelled, as he walked up to her desk. Shizune turned to in her seat in shock, as she looked at Naruto and Hinata.

"Ah! W-W-What?!", Shizune asked in shocked.

"What were you doing?", Naruto asked in an annoyed way.

"Uh, Just settling plans, and stuff for this year! What can I do for you?", Shizune asked, as she calmed down.

"Plans my ass... Then what's with the cards on the screen and the user name, PrincipalTsunadeRox?", Naruto thought in an annoyed way knowing she was only playing online cards with Principal Tsunade. "Uh! Yeah, Hinata needs some help", Naruto said as he moved back and set Hinata to sit down on a bed in the nurses office.

"Oh? Does she have a fever, she's all red?", Shizune asked getting up, and walked over to Hinata. Shizune placed her hand on Hinata's forehead, and the other hand on her own. "Hmmm..."

"A fever?! No, No! She hurt her leg in Gym!", Naruto said pointing to Hinata's leg which was bleeding even more. Shizune suddenly jumped back a little freaked out.

"Oh man! So much blood!, I'll be right back! I'll get some band aids, Ah!", Shizune said in a panic as she ran off into another smaller room in the Nurses office. Naruto watched her walk off, as he sighed in relief, then looked back at Hinata.

Sakura was talking to tenten. with a few other people around. "sakura you heard about Hinata…" tenten said sadly. Sakura nodded slowly. "Yea... have you heard who's fault it is," tenten got angry a little. "So! He's still cute!" sakura chuckled a little. "Hey sakura, is it true?" "What?" tenten gave a little smack on sakura's head. "About sasuke! Are you really gonna kiss him?" sakura panicked. "Ummm…no! what?! Where'd you? No! of course not Hehe…" tenten smirked widely. "Yes you are…" "NO! IM NOT!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

YES!"

"NOO! IM NOT GONNA KISS SASUKE!!!!"

Sakura screamed.

Everyone heard from the hallways.

"What? She's gonna kiss sasuke-kun?" "No she's not !sakura better not!" "I thought she liked gaara…WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THE WORLD!!!!" everyone talked about her and sakura blushed in embarrassment like mad. Tenten stared in shock then covered sakura's mouth while pulling her away. "Nothing to see here folks. Hehe…"

-20 minutes later...-

"Ugh! Tenten my life is ruined! Now every boy and girl knows about me and I'm doomed! I should have kept my mouth shut to Naruto…" sakura weeped. "Oh I wish Hinata was here… it's ok sakura it was a big mistake that's all even though it was all youre fault." Sakura cried louder as tenten patt her back.

Ten ten lead sakura to the bathroom to wash up a few minutes before the bell rings. "You wash up and go take a long nap when you get home alright ill see you tomorrow call me if you need me, ok bye!" tenten then walked off. Sakura stared at her reflection in the mirror. "OH! I'm gonna turn UGLY if I keep crying like this! I better stand up for myself I'm very strong! Stop crying sakura!" sakura snapped at herself then walked out the door stomping when the bell rang. "Well better get my stuff then sakura went to her locker as the crowd of happy people ran outside. "Hey gaara! How was gym class?" sakura cheered up. "Pathetic…" gaara moaned. Oh sorry then talk to you later if your busy now," sakura waved. Gaara walked off and sakura smiled. The school was empty and creepy but sakura had this feeling she never really was alone though she gathered her things when she saw sasuke slowly walk pass her, ignoring her completely. **Sasuke…should I tell him? Yes if you don't things will only probably get worse plus he'll probably fake the kiss or something., yea he will!**

Sakura gave confidence in herself and ran up to him. She was side to side with sasuke and he still didn't face her he just kept walking to the exit which was quite far from mine and his locker. "So…sasuke how are you?" sakura asked with a fade smile. He ignored her. "It's been awhile you remember when you said hi and you defeated orochimaru and such…" sasuke gave a sill face, ignoring her again. "Sasuke have you heard…" sakura gently toned her voice. There was still silence and sakura gave up trying to reason with him. "You know with the whole me kiss you thing?" silence took it's place for a few minutes then sasuke spoke. "Yea," sakura quickly turned to him surprised. "Really did the rumors spread that fast? Where'd you here?" "You, right now." Sakura turned to the floor. "oh…" **ME AND MY BIG MOUTH UGH!** Sakura's thoughts stormed. "Sakura…do you really want me to do that?" sasuke paused for a moment. "Well…um…I…really i-" "Sakura," sasuke grabbed her arms and leaned a little closer to her. Sakura was blushing hard and a little surprised.

"Do you?"

**  
****-----------------------------------  
**

**Okay! Sorry it took so long guys heh hehe…. but my name is niko-kun! NOT neko-kun alright I meant to say niko! Everyone keeps saying do you mean neko? No! I don't! well I added a dicision as you can see, a decision of **_**love**_** hahaaha! Im just jokin! You guys are great! Well? I don't know what to do! Oh well did you guys like the beginning or was it just stupid you tell me well yea!**

**Niko-kun**

**(niko kun!!!!)**


End file.
